Confetti Falling: DisabledShipping (Jason YukiXAsami Elric)
by No.1DigiBakuFan
Summary: A birthday gift for a very special friend called SuperNeos2. HAPPY BIRTHDAY SUPER-KUN! Sorry if it sucks, I did my very best. (Rated T for mentions of Adult themes)


**Jason Yuki X Asami Elric/DisableShipping: Confetti Falling by Big Time Rush**

Dedicated: SuperNeos2, who is a great friend, totally deserves this, is the owner of the characters Jason and Asami and is a birthday boy today! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SUPER-KUN! LET THE PARTY BEGIN!

Code: _Italics-Lyrics_, Plain-Story.

* * *

><p>"Hey Jason!" Asami Elric called, waving at him.<p>

_Uooh_

Jason Yuki waved back, shyly.

_Oohh celebration_

Louisiana 'Louie' Minamoto laughed as she teased and joked about Jaden Yuki being in love with Alexis Rhodes while Syrus Truesdale and Tami Himi just sighed and shook their heads, going back to cuddling.

_All this talk about being in love_

Jason couldn't help but remember how all the other girls he met, other than Louie or his sister Sky Yuki, wouldn't go near him unless they were mocking him.

_I could never get into the party_

He remembered when he'd see other couples walk around town while he walked alone, wondering just one thing:

_Never really understood what it was_

What's the big deal about being in love?

_Like what's the big deal anyway?_

Despite his previous fails, he decided to try again since he had Louie to push him on and catch him if he crashed instead of crushed.

_Oh, but I decided I should give it a try_

It was then that he met Asami Elric, a pretty pinknette in Obelisk Blue who had such a big heart, he felt he might actually have a chance this time.

_The very moment that you gave me the invite_

He had never met a girl like her before. Confident, but not cocky, gentle but tough. She was an amazing person who instantly stood out from the crowd when they first met.

_I've never seen anything like it before_

He remembered when she opened the doors of friendship for him.

_Once you open the door_

The brunette was so blown away, he almost didn't know what to say or think.

_See I was like..._

But then he realized that this was real… And that it didn't get any better than it was now.

_Oh yeah yeah don't get any better_

And something deep inside him, told him that this would last a long time.

_Oh yeah yeah wish that this was forever_

The brunette remembered the way the pinknette would look at him every now and then…

_Your heart calling_

It made his heart light and float-y, kinda like confetti.

_Feels like confetti falling_

And when Louie heard that they were a couple, oh, oh, oh she sure knew how to throw a party about it.

_And it's a celebration,_

And thought it was a little embarrassing, he felt like celebrating himself.

_Feels like a celebration_

And why did he feel like celebrating?

_Cause your heart calling_

Because he remembered how great it felt that Asami liked him.

_Feels like confetti falling down, down, down._

Jason remembered when all the Slifers in class crowded around him, asking him how he got Asami to like him.

_And everybody's gonna make an appearance_

He remembered that even his brother Tyson Yuki, his sister Sky and her fiancé Matthew Ishida came to Duel Academy to meet Asami and warn her about hurting him.

_Even the butterflies came, what a feeling._

But his favorite moment? That would **always** be when they first kissed.

_And then bliss came with Mr. First-Kiss_

Sky was wrong. It felt better than she ever made it out to be.

_It was better than they ever explained it_

And thought there were no cupids other than Louie, he knew his Duel Spirits had been cheering at the time.

_I think I even saw Cupid flying 'round_

He remembered just before he, Jaden and Louie were arrested how close he had come to losing his virginity to the woman he loved.

_I caught a glimpse before the lights went down_

And when they reunited, he had never seen her look so happy with tears in her eyes.

_And when I turn to see the stars in your eyes_

And he realized just how much she missed him.

_I realize..._

Jason remembered how he had felt at the begging of their reunion.

_And I was like_

But then he realized that this was real… And that it didn't get any better than it was now that they were together once again.

_Oh yeah yeah don't get any better_

And something deep inside him, told him that this would last a long time, since Asami had proven she still loved him after his arrest.

_Oh yeah yeah wish that this was forever_

The brunette never stopped noticing the way the pinknette would look at him…

_Your heart calling_

And it never stopped making his heart feel like confetti.

_Feels like confetti falling_

And when Julie Mickadem saw that they were all back, safe and sound, she sure knew how to throw a party about it.

_And it's a celebration,_

And thought it was a little annoying, he felt like celebrating himself.

_Feels like a celebration_

And why did he feel like celebrating?

_Cause your heart calling_

Because he remembered how great it felt that Asami loved him and how amazing it was just being with her again.

_Feels like confetti falling down, down, down._

Jason knew his 'sister's' time and his own were coming…

_See I know it's getting late_

He just wished that they could have more time…

_Only wish the sun would wait_

Just a little more time…

_And let this party last a little longer, yeah._

Jason knew that love comes-and-goes…

_See I know love it comes and goes_

But when it came to Asami-

_But this right here_

-He was **never** gonna let her slip away from him again!

_I don't think that I ever wanna let it go_

He just wish he had met Asami sooner.

_I wish I would've known..._

Jaden laughed as he teased and joked about Hikari Minamoto being in love with Chazz Princeton while Julie and Bastion Misawa just sighed and shook their heads, going back to cuddling.

_All this talk about being in love_

Jason remembered when he told Asami about how all the other girls he met, other than Louie or Sky, wouldn't go near him unless they were mocking him.

_I could never get into the party_

But now he understood…

_Now I understand only because_

Because Asami had shown him and reminded him how much he mattered, she even gave him his confidence back.

_You show me the way_

And even now, he couldn't quite believe it.

_And I was like..._

But then he remembered that this was real… And that it was only gonna get better.

_Oh yeah yeah don't get any better_

And something deep inside him, never stopped reminding him that this would last a long time.

_Oh yeah yeah wish that this was forever_

Jason remembered the way Asami would look at him, even now after all they've been through…

_Your heart calling_

And every time it still made his heart feel like confetti.

_Feels like confetti falling_

And when Mizu Lowrika, Louie's cousin, heard about their wedding, she sure knew how to throw a party about it, one that was almost exactly like how Louie would've done it.

_And it's a celebration,_

And thought it was a little embarrassing that he mistook Mizu a few times for Louie, he still had a good time and felt like celebrating himself.

_Feels like a celebration_

And why did he feel like celebrating?

_Cause your heart calling_

Because he remembered how great it felt that Asami actually agreed to marry **him** of all people.

_Feels like confetti falling down, down, down_

"It's okay. You can kiss me." Asami had spoken softly.

_Whoa down, down, down_

"I want you to be my first kiss. I don't want it to be with anyone else." She confessed, much to Jason's surprise.

_Whoa down, down, down_

Jason remembered the magic in that moment.

_Your heart calling_

And he could've sworn his heart had burst into confetti!

_Feels like confetti falling down, down, down._

"_How can you love me?" _He had asked her just before they got together and he was still mute.

_Whoa down, down, down_

"Because you're Jason Yuki." Asami slightly giggled.

_Whoa down, down, down_

And every moment with Asami ever since he had met her…

_Cause your heart calling_

Only made his confetti-feeling heart burst into life more and more.

_Feels like confetti falling down, down, down._

* * *

><p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY SUPERNEOS2! I HOPE YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU MEAN TO US!<p>

May all your Birthday wishes come true and any idiot who's ever put you down burn in Hell!

Song: Confetti Falling by Big Time Rush

Creator of Fic: No.1DigiBakuFan AKA Digi-chan to Super-kun and Super-kun only!

Messages: We all love you and wish you a happy Birthday and if anyone tries to put you down, remember that we're all there in spirit and are always gonna back you up! Happy Birthday and good luck with the rest of your life!


End file.
